Shang
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Conocemos la versión de Mulan, pero ¿qué hay de la mía? ¡Tuve que entrenar a una banda de holgazanes justo antes de una batalla! Y no olvidemos cómo casi muero en una avalancha. Bueno, debería decir que nada de eso hubiera pasado sin el débil, flaco, criminal que parece que siempre, siempre trae problemas. Sabes de quién hablo. Debí haberlo mandado a casa mucho antes...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero leí esta historia y supe que debía traducirla. Así que aquí está. **

**La historia le pertenece a **_**AJ Garcia**_** y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo traduje.**

**Capítulo 1**

¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Estaba siendo ascendido a capitán! Por supuesto, era mi padre quien lo estaba haciendo, pero pronto otros verían mi potencial, y no sólo mi viejo. Parecía como si su reputación me estuviera acosando, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tiene sus beneficios.

Recibiendo la espada de mi padre, no pude dejar de mirar el arma, susurrando:

- ¿Capitán...?

Shi Fu jadeó:

- ¡Es-esa es u-una enorme responsabilidad, General! Tal vez un soldado con más experiencia.

- Número uno en su clase, amplios conocimiento en técnicas de batalla - El General se acarició la barba y dijo orgulloso: - Y un impresionante linaje militar. Creo que Li Shag hará un excelente trabajo.

Admitiré que mi fachada falló durante un momento en el que no fui capaz de decir oraciones completas. ¡Había estado esperando esto durante mi vida entera, y ahora, el rango era mío! Creo de todo corazón que tu también estarías feliz si te estuviera pasando a ti.

- Oh, lo haré. No lo defraudaré, esto es, es decir - me detuve antes de que mi divagar se incrementara. - Sí, Señor.

- Muy bien, entonces. - Dijo mi padre, levantándose. - Brindaremos por la victoria de China en la Ciudad Imperial. Espero un reporte completo en tres semanas.

Todo lo que era capaz de hacer era pestañear miestras el General salía de la tienda. No podía dejar que mi felicidad por el rango se metiera en el camino, no importaba qué tan grande fuera el honor.

La estrecha cara de júbilo de Shi Fu cayó y pudo sus ojos en mí.

- Y no pasaré nada por alto - prometió antes de salir de la tienda.

Me detuve mientras dejaba ondear la tela naranja de la tienda.

- Capitán Li Shang - lo intenté, encontrando eso que sonaba mejor en mi lengua. - Hmm - Podía verlo ahora. - Líder de la mejor tropa de China... no, la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos.

Reí ante el título mientras me ataba la espada al fajín.

Pero qué bien me sentí cuando caminé fuera y ví algo que me borró la sonrisa de la cara. Mi tropa literalmente estaba metida en una riña que involucraba a cada guerrero en el campo, ¡incluso al cocinero! Caldo y arroz por todas partes; gallinas volando hacia todas las direcciones. Pude sentir el título que se me había otorgado hacía sólo unos minutos huyendo de mí como un reto aún pendiente.

Mi padre se había puesto el casco cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a nosotros con el ojo morado. Saludó antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Mi padre sonrió socarronamente en mi dirección, sabiendo lo llenas que dejaba mis manos.

- Muy impresionante - dijo Shi Fu. Mi padre caminó hacia el hombre caído, su capa rojo sangre rozó el cuerpo cuando él pasó encima. Montó su caballo de guerra antes de voltear hacia mí.

- Buena suerte, Capitán - dijo antes de hacer moverse a su caballo. Sus soldados los siguieron, uniendo sus pisadas en un solo galope.

_"La necesitaré" _dije en mi interior. Y bajo el sonido de los cascos de los caballos, dije:

- Buena suerte, padre. - Me dolía saber que nunca podría usar tal título tan personal en su presencia, especialmente ahora. Pero tenía cosas grandes de las que preocuparme, como el hecho de que mi ejército estaba peleando consigo mismo.

Shi Fu hizo esto dolorosamente obvio, y marcó algo en sus notas.

- Día uno - fue lo que dijo.

Puse en mi cara la más fría serenidad posible , y dí unas cuantas zancadas hacia la pelea.

- ¡Soldados!

Uno dió un último puñetazo mientras todos se congelaban.

De inmediato prestaron atención y se cuadraron.

- ¡Él empezó! - corearon.

Entonces todos señalaron a un hombre, - o niño - que estaba encogido como una pelota en el suelo. Él tenía una vista lamentable en su uniforme verde y negro. Odié a ese débil que había elegido pelear; ellos sólo podrían ver el camino con él.

Y así, mis amigos, fue como conocí al futuro infame de Ping.

**Hasta el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo cap, esperando reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Shang<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Me aproximé a la figura encogida, deteniéndome solo cuando mi sombra cayó sobre él. Me miraba a hurtadillas por debajo de su brazo, a lo que alcé una ceja. Se puso en pie mientras lo observaba, mi mirada severa parecía descontrolarlo.

Procedió a sacudirse y yo me acerqué a él. Si algo sé sobre soldados, es que cuando hacen algo mal había que echárselos en cara. Esto es la guerra y esto es el ejército. Tenemos suficientes problemas peleando contra el enemigo sin tener que luchar entre nosotros.

Éstas eran las razones por las que me había inclinado hacia él y puesto mi puño en la cadera, diciendo:

- No quiero un buscapleitos en mi campamento. - Estaba casi seguro de que lo había deslumbrado porque dijo:

- Lo lamento. - con voz temblorosa.

Y, por un segundo, me pregunté si este niño había entrado a la pubertad, pues su voz era muy aguda. Me puse derecho y crucé mis brazos, dándole la oportunidad de explicarse, pero dudaba que cualquier excusa lo salvara del castigo.

- Ah - tosió y su tono se hizo más grave. - Lamento que haya presenciado esto. Pero usted sabe cómo es esto, - y entonces me dió un puñetazo en el brazo... frente a Shi Fu - cuando tienes ganas de matar algo - pretendí ignorar el deriberado hecho de que el chico se había lastimado y que ahora se sobaba la mano con la otra - arreglar cosas, cocinar a la interperie.

Tuve que detenerlo, porque nada de lo que había dicho de ninguna manera me convencería de que era inocente. De hecho, sólo me habia probado una cosa: que era un buscapleitos. Lo miré a la cara de nuevo, interrumpiéndole.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Uh - ahí está su voz, agudizándose de nuevo. - Yo, ah..

Él rehuyó mi mirada, lo cual me molestó. El hombre frente a mí se estaba comportando débil e indeciso, como una chica. Estaba pensando en lo patéticos que se estaban conviertiendo los hombres de China cuando Shi Fu se adelantó.

- Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta.

- Ah, yo tengo un nombre. Y es un nombre de varón. - El chico parloteó, obviamente comprando tiempo. - Su nombre es Ling. - Musitó y eso me puso aún más frustrado.

- No te pregunté su nombre - Usé mi barbilla para señalar al hombre tras su hombro. - Te pregunté el tuyo.

- Ah Chu - fue lo que dijo.

- Ah Chu - repetí, no muy seguro de que estuviera siendo serio.

- Mushu - gruñó.

- ¿Mushu?

- No - cortó.

- ¿Entonces cuál es? - grité.

Este flacucho me estaba haciendo tonto en mi primer día de Capitán, nada menos. Esto no debería pasar.

- Es Ping - respondió.

- ¿Ping?

Dudé que una vez más me estuviera bromeando. ¿Era en serio? ¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres cuando le dieron tal nombre?

Él buscó algo sobre su hombro y cerró el puño entre su cuello y su espalda, su juego parecía llegar a fin.

- Sí, mi nombre es Ping.

- Déjame ver tu aviso de reclutamiento - pedí con una mano extendida.

Jaló el pequeño pergamino de su cinturón y me lo entregó. Rodándolo para abrirlo, leí las palabras que aparecían en voz alta.

- ¿Fa Zhou? - miré al hombre frente a mí. - ¿El Guerrero?

- No sabía que Fa Zhou tuviera un hijo. - dijo Shi Fu

- Sí... es que él no habla mucho sobre mí. - dijo Ping, intentando escupir al suelo, pero teniendo que levantar la baba de su labio.

Sentí subir mi ceja mientras Chi-Fu se me acercaba.

- Y ya entiendo por qué. El chico es un completo lunático. - Los hombres que estaban parando la oreja rompieron en carcajadas, pero ya había visto y oído suficiente.

- Escuchen, caballeros. - Empecé, alejándome de Chi-Fu antes de rodear al buscapleitos. - Gracias a su nuevo amigo Ping, pasarán la noche recogiendo cada grano de arroz. Y mañana, empezará el verdadero trabajo.

Literalmente pude sentir el odio saliendo del hombre del que me alejaba caminando. "_Eso le enseñaré al muchacho a hacer bromas en mi campamento. Dejarlo sentir las llamas un poco. Eso le enseñaría algo antes de que termine el día."_

Lo poco que supe fue que los problemas apenas estaban empezando.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia es de AJ Garcia y los personajes de Disney. Yo sólo traduzco manualmente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shang<strong>

**Chapter 3**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté antes del amanecer, como siempre. Descarté el ponerme una camiseta para mi carrera matinal. El aire frío era un despertador muy eficiente, activando lo más fuerte de un hombre. Pasé a las orillas del campamento, y ví una tienda solitaria. Ni siquiera estaba bien montada. No dudé ni un segundo en que le pertenecía a Ping; ¿Quién más habría podido hacerlo?

La idea de ofrecerme a ayudarlo a arreglarla pasó por mi cabeza, pero rápidamente la deseché. Ahora era Capitán, no podía ir por ahí haciendo nuevos amigos, y menos de pestes.

No, me centré en mi rutina, atento para mantener mi mente limpia. Después de una rápida ducha, regresé a mi tienda para encontrarme con Chi-Fu husmeando entre mis cosas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Mi pregunta hizo que saltara, alejándose de mis documentos y pergaminos. Hizo un esfuerzo para parecer inocente mientras escribía algo en su pizarra.

- Hmm, limpieza de cuartos, espera - dijo.

Saltando una camiseta, pero dejándola tirada, alcancé un tazón con los alimentos que me había cocinado antes. Después de un rato de vergonzoso silencio, le eché un vistazo al consejal.

- Te necesito para traer las pesas de la sesión de la mañana, - dije.

- ¿Los vas a hacer recuperar la flecha?

Tragué antes de responderle:

- Los voy a hacer recuperar la flecha.

Resoplando en mi dirección, finalmente me dejó en paz. Después de mi desayuno, salí. Decidí hacer otro par de cientos de ejercicios sólo porque aún había tiempo.

Limpiándome el sudor de la frente, levanté mi tienda para salir a saludar a los hombres, quienes estaban haciendo ruido en el exterior. Me dije a mí mismo una y otra vez que las llamadas de auxilio de afuera de la tienda eran porque estaban frustrados, no porque Ping acababa de ser golpeado por Yao. _Sólo era una coincidencia._

- ¡Soldados!

Caminé hacia ellos mientras me quitaba mi camiseta. El día era muy caluroso, y sólo era de mañana, bien podría perder mi fuerza ahora.

- Deberán formarse rápido y en silencio todas las mañanas - ordené con un tono un poco más alto. - El que no lo haga, responderá ante mí - me eché al hombro un carcaj de flechas y tomé el arco.

Caminé frente a mis hombres, escuchando un murmullo de una voz que no me molestaría silenciar.

-Ooooooh, me asusta - dijo.

Conocía a este hombre, o conocí a su padre. Ya había observado cada detalle de cada uno de mis hombres. Y además había tenido el privilegio de conocer al padre de este cuando mi propio padre era capitán, y eso fue hace muuuuuucho tiempo.

Ser un líder significaba mantener la cabeza fría cuando otros no, eso era lo que me hacía diferente. Sabiendo que mis hombres sólo me daban más poder.

- Yao - dije, apuntando mi flecha a su corazón.

La línea de hombres dió un paso atrás dejando solo a Yao, dándome un tiro perfecto. Sus ojos se asustaron cuando vió el arma hacia él.

En menos de dos segundos, apunté a la punta de un poste de madera y disparé. La flecha subió lo suficiente y ví a Yao suspirar con alivio cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

- Gracias por ser voluntario - dije de forma agradable antes de ordenarle: - Baja la flecha.

Él masculló todo este tiempo, aunque pude escucharlo perfectamente. Después de darle el susto de su vida, estaba ignorando sus refufunfuños.

- Iré por la flecha, niño bonito, y eso va ser muy sencillo.

Avanzó hasta el pilar y estaba por empezar a escalar cuando dije:

- Un momento - la cara de Yao estaba esperando para ir a la carga, y no esperaba menos de él. - Parece que olvidas algo.

Chi-Fu avanzó con una pesada caja. Levanté la tapa y tomé lo que estaba dentro sin siquiera agradecerle.

Poniendo la gran medalla del primer peso en el brazo derehco de Yao, levanté el mismo.

- Esto, respresenta disciplina - dejé caer su brazo antes de levantar el izquierdo - y esto, representa fuerza - lo dejé caer con todo el peso. - Necesitan ambos para alcanzar la flecha.

Este ejercicio mental había pasado por muchas generaciones. El conocimiento era la clave, lo que te daba poder, pero sólo podrías saberlo si tenías disciplina.

_Tener toda la fuerza del mundo no lo ayudará, _pensé. _Lo cual debería darle un poco de ventaja a los demás._

Yao estuvo cerca, pero no lo suficiente ¿Por qué pensó que sería un buen movimiento morder el poste? La vuelta a la Tierra de Ling lo tomó desprevenido. Chien Po, en particular, golpeó el suelo con su gran masa.

_O no._ Observé caer a las veintisiete personas. Me pregunté si Ping habría encontrado un loco modo de subir, pero él también cayó. Me masajeé el cuello mientras Ping caminaba frente a mí sobándose el trasero.

- Hay un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**La trama es de AJ Garcia. La historia es de Disney. La traducción es mía.**

**Shang **

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>- Hay un largo camino por recorrer - me dije a mí mismo.<p>

Buscando el tambo junto a mí, tomé muchos de los palos allí guardados antes de lanzárselos a los soldados. No se me escapó el hecho de que Yao tomó el palo de Ping antes de golpearlo con él y hacerlo caer, pero no había tiempo para ser suave y corregirlo.

- Hoy la lucha empieza - dije, mostrándoles la forma correcta de sostener el arma antes de lanzar con ella dos ollas. Después de balancear el palo, lo usé para romper las ollas son los extremos. _Para vencer a los Hunos._Los hombres empezaron a caer de la formación, pero cuando me fijé, noté que era Ping quien estaba golpeándolos a todos. No pude ayudar mucho, pero no me pude reisitir a preguntar, ¿_Me mandaron niñas cuando pedí hombres?_

- Son la cosa más triste que jamás he conocido - usé mi palo para sacarle el aire, antes de golpearle el estómago lo más pronto que pude. - Pero puedes golpear mejor de lo que habíamos pensado - le quité el palo y me acerqué a su cara. - Voy a hacer un hombre de ti.

Supe que Chi-Fu se estaba alimentando de todo esto. Debí habérselo hecho más fácil al muhcacho, pero con un ojo tan observador, en quien no confiaba, mirándome, mis manos estaban atadas.

Los días se volvieron semanas, y los estaba entrenando de sol a sol. Pero siempre tenía que tener un ojo en Ping, teniendo en cuenta que hacía trampa cada vez que podía.

Un día, estaba estaba enseñándoles a disparar una flecha que le atinara a un jitomate y luego atinar al árbol, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y me distraje por un sólo segundo, y cuando voltée ya tenía el jitomate clavado en su flecha antes de disparar. Y cuando lo interrogué con la mirada, él me dió una mirada nerviosa, ¡Los nervios que me daba ese chico!

Pero mientras estaba enseñando mi siguiente sesión, le dije que mi paciencia no era eterna y que estaba llegando a los límites.

_Mantener la calma_

_En la tempestad._

_Siempre en equilibrio_

_y en vencer pensar.. _

Les enseñé cómo sostenía en equilibrio una vasija con agua mientras desviaba las piedras que me lanzaban con mi palo.

A propósito puse a Ping primero durante esta sesión para que Chi-Fu no me dijera que estaba teniendo favoritos sólo porque siempre lo pasaba al final. Me estaba arrepintiendo gravemente al ver la maldad en los ojos de los hombres al momento de lanzar las piedras.

_Son pateticos_

_Escualidos_

_Nunca entienden que pasó_

Observé a Ping batallar para golpear alguna roca mientras la vasija caía en su cabeza. Debo admitir que me impresionó al lanzar una piedra, pero tuve que evitar el camino de la roca cuando se dirigió directo hacia mí. Parecía triste, me encontré a mí mismo pensando:

_Hombre fuertes, de accion_

_Serán hoy.. _

Siempre he pensado que Ping sólo acarreaba problemas, pero lo cierto es que a veces también tenía sus momentos graciosos, al menos para mí. Por ejemplo, les estaba enseñando a los hombres a atrapar pescado metiendo la mano en el agua, atacando tan veloz como una serpiente. Pero en lugar de sacar un pez del agua, Ping sacó el pie de Yao. El momento fue tan cómico que tuve que voltearme para evitar que vieran mi sonrisa.

Entre los numerosos ejercicios, escuché a los hombres decir muchas cosas, así como ví muchas pensamientos pasar por su cabeza, algunos de los cuales eran:

_No puedo casi respirar_

_Solo quiero despedirme_

_En deporte siempre fui una decepción.._

_El miedo los va a matar_

_Que no vaya a descubrirme_

_Ojalá supiera yo de natación _

Y no pasó mucho antes de encontrarlos entonando:

_Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes_

_Vencer!_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

_Vencer!_

_Violentos como un fuego ardiente_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión. _

Ni siquiera voy a explicar cómo Ping terminó lanzando un cañón directo a la tienda de Chi-Fu, pero eso hizo mi día, llegando incluso a soportar una laarga lectura de parte del consejero. Pero después de ese encuentro, debo decir que sentía como una falta en el poste de madera. La flecha seguía allí donde la puse y las semanas pasaban, y aún mis hombres... fallaban. Ellos parecían haber perdido de vista el objetivo, y yo no estaba seguro de cómo mostrárselos de nuevo.

_Pronto ya los hunos_

_Nos van a atacar.._

Pensé un día mientras hacía mis carreras diarias de 20 millas.

_Pero si obedecen_

_Se podran salvar_

Les dije mientras acarreábamos sacos de arroz. Chi-Fu, desde su caballo, me señaló el punto detrás de nosotros donde Ping había caido. Sus pies podrían continuar, pero su espíritu se había rendido y cualquiera podía verlo.

Una vez que sus pies dejaron de aguantar el peso que cargaba, tomé su carga antes de darle una mirada severa. Lo dejé regresar al campo solo, porque yo no estaría allí siempren para cargar su peso. Ser del ejército no era tener el corazón blando.

Ya había caído la noche cuando ví a Ping. El chico se veía tan consumido que supe que al menos por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Chi-Fu, sólo esta vez. Le tendí las riendas de su caballo, diciendo:

_- Tu no sirves en la guerra cruel, al empacar no hay tal virtud._

_Hombres fuertes de acción _

_Seran hoy _

Era simple, no podría , no si él no se mantená en pie. Viendo desde sus ojos, noté que no era un lunático, solo diferente. Pero mientras le daba mi silencioso adiós y al darle la espalda, caminando lejos sin una segunda mirada, me tuve que decir que era la decisión correcta.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté por el sonido de mis hombres cantando uan leve porra. Caminando fuera de mi tienda, miré alrededor. Una flecha se clavó en la tierra cerca de mí, automáticamente miré al cielo, donde noté a Ping, sentado con los codos en las rodillas, mirando hacia la flecha con una sonrisa.

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión, _pensé_, eso es algo que este niño hizo._


End file.
